Ahem! Get a room!
by XxwintersolsticexX
Summary: One shot SasuNaru. Valentines Day special! Lemon, don't like then don't read! May turn into a 2,3, or 4 shot...who knows. But YOU have to vote! HAHA!


"Dobe, wake up!" I called as I set a steaming bowl of ramen on the bedside table. He didn't stir. I walked over to the window and pulled back the curtains, revealing a veil of light to fall upon the dozing blond. I'm sure it was a mixture of both, but Naruto finally woke.

"Ugh.....morning already?" Naruto yawned. As if on cue, the blond's face lit up excitedly. "RAMEN!" He screeched as he grabbed the chopsticks and dug in. In between mouthfuls he murmured, "You," slurp, "never let," slurp, "me have ramen, " yet again, another slurp, "for breakfast!"

"Only because it's Valentines Day dobe..." I said as I swooped in to capture his gorgeous, pink, supple lips. He ignored my attempts at seduction as he continued to slurp down the sodium-packed meal. I sneered in disgust, but luckily, Naruto didn't notice. Thank God!

Seeing as he was trying _really, really_, hard not to drip on the bed and eating slowler than usual, I went to get...._stuff. _

When I came back into the hot-and-spicy-smelling room, I was carrying a small basket filled with...._stuff._ When the dobe asked what it was. I smirked my Uchiha smirk and said, "You'll see." Pouting, my little blond set his empty bowl of ramen aside and got up to pull on my boxers, which he finally noticed, was all that I was wearing.

"Um.....Sasuke, why do your underwear have hearts on them?" I rolled my eyes at his blond-ly asked question and thanked whatever God there was out there that my boxers wear at least in a punk style, not all girly and shit.

"Look at the calender dobe," I suggested. He did so, then replied with a small _'Oh.' _I laughed at his stupidity. I thought back on the day that all of this just........happened.

_***Oh goody a flashback! And it's in third person too!***_

~_Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji were all standing in front of the Hokage mansion after completing a rather difficult mission. It was Valentines Day and they were all joking around when Naruto, the number one most hyper-active, knuckle-headed ninja did something that was totally expected. Something that should never be tried when around the chubby ninja. _

_"Choji, we just got back from eating and you've already pulled out a bag of chips! What are you trying to do out--" He had started, but a certain ninja, trying to prevent a catastrophe, had done the unthinkable. He had kissed Naruto _directly_ on the lips, causing the blond to jump back in surprise, notice who it was, then pull him back in for another one. The crowd around gasped in utter shock. They had never thought something like this would happen. _

_As soon as Naruto pulled the raven haired ninja back into his arms, he suddenly fell into the Uchiha's arms, and Sasuke took over in a very seme-ish fashion. Not caring about the onlookers. Sasuke pressed his thin lips onto the blond's. He licked and nipped on Naruto's bottom lip, not begging, but demanding entrance, which Naruto so eagerly gave. The ravens tongue raved the blond's moist cavern, searching the unfamiliar territory. His hands reached around Naruto's torso, holding his back up comfortably. Naruto moaned gleefully into the kiss and wrapped his upper limbs around the Uchiha's pale neck column, his legs clutching Sasuke's hips as he was force-ably, yet willingly pushed onto the red brick of the looming mansion. _

_"Ahem!" Kiba muttered, a grotesque look plastered on his tanned face. "I'm happy for you guys, really I am, but could you continue this little _love-fest_ somewhere else?" Mutual agreements were heard from the surrounding group as Sasuke pulled away from the sloppy kiss breathlessly._

_"Coulda' left you know," Sasuke breathed, annoyed at the disruption. _

_"So, are you guys going to grab a room or coming down town with us?" Shikamaru asked in a bored tone. Sasuke looked back at the blushing-like-mad blond to catch his gaze. Easy task. Sasuke got the hint by the slightly lustful, slightly pleading gaze Naruto gave him. _

_"I think we're going to my place," Assuming nods were seen by the two as the raven walked the few steps it took to reach Naruto before he picked up the blond bridal style and walked down the wore-down path to the Uchiha compound.~_

_***That wasn't so bad now was it? Sasuke's P.O.V. again!!!!!!***_

A raw feeling spreads over my pale, alabaster cheek and I lift a spiny hand up to it, feeling only heat course through my usually cold skin.

"Sasuke!" I glared at him, but realizing what I was doing and more importantly who I was doing this too, I adjusted my look to one of befuddlement. "You were ignoring me you teme!"

"Sorry dobe," I apologized. "But now it's time for the second course of your Valentines day present, not to mention our first year anniversary."

"That's today isn't it......." He mumbled, putting a sun kissed finger in front of my lips, guessing what I was going to do next. "So you're going to make me more ramen?!" Pushing past his lone finger, I pressed him onto the bed, kissing him ferociously. I licked his bottom lip, begging for permission, of course it was granted. My tongue rolled over the now familiar flesh with long, seductive strokes, dancing with his pink, muscled tongue. My hands trailed down his muscular chest, swirling around his pricked nipples then traced the smooth flesh above his clothed lower body. Curse him for wearing pants to bed last night! Moaning into the kiss Naruto wrapped his hands around my neck, his usual spot during this kind of intimacy.

Fingering the hem of his neon orange sweats, I plunged my hand under them, grabbing his member, stroking it teasingly. He moaned loudly, arching his back in pleasure.

"Oh so you like this Naruto?" He begged me to continue, squirming under me, moaning louder, not holdeing back. "You can to better!" I growl. Naruto moans louder, harder, our kiss stops as he pulls away to give it his all. Satisfied, and disappointed from the lack of our lip-lock, I kiss him again, repeating my previous sins and pull off his sweats in one, swift movement. He isn't wearing boxers, much to my ecstasy.

My hand grabs his hard length, pumping it wildly, trying to find a good pace. Once I found it I discontinued the kiss, much to my little dobe's disappointment. My lips traveled down his jaw line, continuing down his neck column, then to his honey colored chest. Once I reach his nipples I take the right one in my mouth, swirling my tongue around the particularly tender piece of flesh while continuing to pump his throbbing member. He groans even louder than he did only moments ago.

My mouth sucks on his tanned nipple, hardening it. I then slid my tongue across his toned chest to his left nipple, repeating the gesture. His back arches slightly as I proceeded my way down his torso. During my adventure down his muscular abs he finally leaked. Sure, he was hard to get started, but once he got started, he didn't stop until he came. Smirking, I pumped even faster, bringing my watering mouth to the sexy sight that was laying in front of me. A hard, leaking member, just waiting for my mouth to take it in. I do.

I take it in in one movement. going all the way to the hilt, almost gagging, but on my way up I drag my tongue slowly up his member, eating up all the precum. As I continued this action Naruto tried arching up into me, but luckily, I was more than ready for him. My strong arms held down his masculine hips as he bucks into me.

"S-sorr--y! It j-just fee--" Naruto stuttered, trying with all hopelessness to finish his sentence. But before he could however, I deep-throated him and hummed loudly, vibrating his dick, causing him to moan and groan and arch his back while I kept his hips in place. I kept humming as he groaned even louder, the loudest I had ever heard him. _'Hn,' I must be getting better at this,'_ I thought. I then left him on the bed as I went to the basket I had brought in a little bit ago. I reached in and grabb a small bottle of lube that smelled suspiciously of roses. Most likely because I got it on a Valentines special. I then walked back to the bed were a very unhappy Naruto was waiting impatiently.

"Tsk, tsk, patience is a virtue dobe. You have got to remember that," I mewled. He pouted. Figures. I removed the cork cap and tipped the glass bottle upside down on my hands, rubbing it on my middle, index, and ring finger. I lifted Naruto's legs up on my shoulder as he groaned, becoming annoyed with the wait. I laughed easily. Something I only do when alone with him. My fingers trace his entrance lightly as he giggles, Naruto has always been ticklish around that _particular_ area for some odd reason. Moaning, he begged me to go on. Again. Smirking, I shove my three digits into his not-so-tight entrance as he became very vocal for the umpteenth time! Scissoring my fingers, I roam around in his entryway a while longer before removing them and replacing it with something larger.

The tip of my cock inserts into his intestinal area and slowly makes its way until i reach the hilt of my length. Naruto practically drools at the pleasure, and for the first time of the night, a new record by the way, I moan. It starts out subtle, but slowly grows louder, like it was marked by a crescendo, as I bring my member almost all the way out and then slam back in.

My hands hold Naruto's hips in place, letting them move to the rhythm of my thrusts so he can attain greater pleasure. I can feel his member grow in anticipation, but can do nothing to help it along the way unless I wish to lesson the power to my quick-moving thrusts. My member, like Naruto's, is also rapidly hardening to an unbearable feeling in the pit of my stomach. I'm sure Naruto felt the same way.

"Urgh! Naruto.......get...rea...dy to....come!" I scream. He nods his head, I can see it on his face, he's ready. I thrust into his masculine body a few more times before I spray my seed into my lover, staining his insides. I relax, then place my mouth over his perfect mushroom head, and lick the tip as the precum rushes out heavily. It's coming soon. I keep swirling my tongue around the opening, occasionally dipping down past the head, provoking him. Naruto finally spills the white, sticky substance into my mouth.

"Sasuke!" He yelled. Smirking, I remove myself from him, crawl over to his side and lay down, pulling him closer.

Then I whisper belatedly, "Naruto...." I laugh to myself, realizing that this was the first time that we didn't make a mess. Except for the cum that had just finished flowing out of Naruto's ass. Naruto turns to face me, then he cups his hands around my now rosy cheeks and kisses me chastely.

"I love you," He mouths.

"I love you too.....dead last."

"Hey!" He chirps. "Uh, you do know what time it is right?"

"No, why?" I inquire dumbly.

"Ten till 12," Naruto states matter of factly.

Stunned, I reply, "Shit! Kiba is going to be here any minute!"

_**DONE!!!! This is a oneshot! But......if you would like me to continue this into a 2, 3 or 4 shot then tell me! I won't do it until I get 10 people saying that they want me to! I have A LOT of other stories I have to update!!! But as I said! Don't be shy and just tell my on the reviews whether or not I should make this into a few more shots!!!!! Okay! Thanx! Now REVIEW!!!!!!! Please.........  
**_


End file.
